Feed Me More
by Xenarocks99
Summary: Ryback is hungry. One-shot Punk/Cena/Ryback.


**Feed Me More**

**Ryback is hungry. One-shot Punk/John/Ryback. Rated M for sexual content, language. I don't own them!**

Punk sighed softly, allowing the spray of the hot water to envelope his body. After the contract signing, he made the mistake of getting into the face of one of the largest men in the WWE….Ryback. He figured the newcomer wouldn't have the balls to touch him. Boy was Punk wrong about that! As soon as the WWE champion poked his finger against the man's chest, his head made contact with the wooden table. Not too long after that, he was picked up like a ragdoll and hoisted up on the large man's shoulders. Punk waved his arms in protest but much to his dismay his back hit the mat with so much force he thought he broke himself in half.

Now here he was, half an hour later and still feeling the effects of the massive blow. He couldn't believe that the WWE would go ahead with this match. What amazed him even more was the fact that John Cena encouraged it!

Bringing his head under the spray, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the water engulfing him. He opened his eyes a few seconds later when he felt a pair of large muscular arms wrap around his midsection.

"Hey baby…" John whispered softly into Punk's ear, kissing it tenderly before trailing his lips down to the man's neck.

Punk smiled a little but it soon faded. He quickly turned around and faced his secret lover.

"How could you? How could you allow that…that BEAST do that to me?"

John hung his head slightly but he could still see the hurt in the other man's face. John quickly brought his head up to face Punk.

"I'm sorry…you know what it's like out there. Besides, I didn't think he would go that far."

"Of course you didn't. No one does! He's a frickin' psycho! I'm going to be in a match with what they call the Big Hungry? Don't you think that's a little bit retarded?" Punk asked.

"Listen. I'll talk to the guy. I'll make sure he won't do anything unsuspecting during the next two weeks." John said. He slowly leaned in closer to kiss Punk on the lips but was met with a wet cheek.

"NO! This wasn't the plan John. You were supposed to sign the contract. Not…him. I don't want to fight Ryback."

"Sweetie. I can't. I'm not healed up fully. If I get in a match with you I won't be 100%. It wouldn't be fair to you or the fans. Please…I'm sorry."

Punk looked at John's baby blue eyes. Those damn eyes that always made him weak in the knees.

"But….John boy. I wanted to fight you. I like wrestling you. It turns me on." Punk whispered, batting his eyelashes as he leaned in closer for a kiss. John smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as he came in contact with those sweet lips of Punk's. Pretty soon, John darted his tongue out, silently asking Punk for entrance to which there was no argument. Their tongues danced around one another as John slowly caressed the smaller man's lower back then down to his butt, squeezing it gently.

Punk moaned softly, loving the feeling of John's strong hands on him. His cock twitched a bit when he felt the other man's member against his and pulled his head back for some much needed air.

Punk was about to say something sexy, when his eyes focused on an image behind John. The larger man noticed and turned his head to face what was there. What they saw was the most disturbing scene ever.

It was Ryback.

And he was naked.

Punk swallowed hard his nerves being on edge as he held onto John tighter.

"John, what the hell is that?" Punk whispered.

The larger man looked at Punk then at Ryback and then back to Punk.

"You don't know what that is?" John asked pointing to Ryback's dick.

"For Christ's sake John! Not that! Why the hell is a naked Ryback staring at us? What if he tells people about what he saw?"

Punk eyes widened when he saw the younger star take a few steps forward, his nostrils flaring and a look of pure lust in his eyes.

John not wanting to see anymore carnage tonight, brought his hands up to stop him.

"Hey Ryback. I know you're probably all hyped up from tonight but we're not in the ring anymore. No need to get all medieval on us so just run along. Oh and keep your mouth shut about what you saw. If you tell anyone, you'll be outta here faster than you can say Goldberg."

John held his head up high, keeping himself in place and waited for Ryback to turn around and leave. However, he didn't. The large man did the complete opposite and walked closer to the two men who were beyond shock at the moment.

"Ryback, you better listen to John. If you don't leave right now I don't have a problem GTSing your ass right here!" Punk yelled.

But the man kept on moving forward until he was only a few inches away from both men. He looked at John and then at Punk and said only three words that have become familiar to the WWE universe.

"Feed. Me. More."

Both men only looked at one another as they stayed very still, hoping that the big guy would get bored of standing around naked in the shower and leave them alone.

However, much to their surprise, they saw Ryback get on his knees, still keeping eye contact with both men as he said those three words again.

"Feed. Me. More." The man growled, reaching out and grabbing both members as he stroked John and Punk simultaneously.

Punk hitched in his throat while John let out a gasp.

"Holy Shit! John…what…what is he doing?" Punk moaned.

"I…he….fuck…that feels good." Was the response that John gave as he looked down to see the young man stroke both cocks to hardness.

All three men kept silent, except for the soft moans coming out of the champion and the cenation leader while Ryback looked up seeing the bliss on their faces. He moved his hand faster and faster until he could hear their moans become louder and in one swift motion, he guided both dicks into his mouth savouring the taste of each men.

"Holy Shit!" Punk screamed as he practically stumbled against the tiled wall, taking John and Ryback with him. He turned his head to see John's eyes turn a darker shade and quickly wrapped his hand around the man's neck and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Ryback continued to suck on both cocks, using his hands to massage their balls around and around. He pulled back slightly only to have Punk's dick in his mouth while stroking John. When he finished getting a taste of Punk, he went ahead and started to suck on John while stroking Punk. The large man alternated between the two moaning men several times, enjoying how he could get the top two guys in the company in a frenzy over a blow-job.

"JJJJohn! Oh God! I don't know….if I can last…" Punk whimpered, moving his hips closer to Ryback's face.

"Mmmm…..mmmeeee….toooo…" John moaned out as he looked down at the larger man.

Ryback smiled, as he took both cocks again into his mouth and within seconds, both Punk and John came at the same time.

The young man kept on sucking until every drop was gone. When he was satisfied, Ryback stood back up until he came face to face with both men.

A smiled slowly formed the man's face as he said those three words again.

" Feed. Me. More."

Ryback then turned on his heel and left the room not bothering to look back at both men who were sliding down onto the floor.

"Maybe, I should ask Vince for a triple threat match at Hell in a Cell." John stated, his eyes half closed and a look of pure bliss on his face.

He turned to face Punk who had a faraway look. The smaller man only nodded as he placed his head on John's shoulder and waited out his sexual high from his opponent, thinking maybe this match wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Okay, well this is dedicated to MissBrianna who was number 100 on the review for Picking up the Pieces. She did ask for a Punk/Cena one-shot, however I had to add Ryback in here because I really wanted to do something with him. I hope you guys still like it. Let me know either way…thanks!**


End file.
